Bori One Shots
by o.OMagicalxRainO.o
Summary: You are my truly love, The one I hold dear. We can never be apart, Otherwise I can't hold back, My tears. Everything about you, Is just perfect. I don't know what to do, because I am imperfect. But you proved me, that I was the one, for you. So now I am here, standing beside you. Walking down the path That is our destiny. Don't be sad, because now you have me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I wanted to write a bori one shot so badly xP! So here we go! :D oh yeah! I will write all my bori one shots inside here! So read them if you are bored xD!

Disclaimer : Yes! I own Victorious finallyy hahaha! Hahaha! Mhauahahha! -Dan Schneider throws a rock at me- or not .-."

Chapter : You are finally mine

Beck walked nervously down the hall ways looking around him. He could feel his palms sweaty. He didn't know what to do, he could see *her* the girl of his dreams. The only girl that always pop up in his dreams, who is always in his head, not leaving him alone. He cleared his throat. Watching her smiling and having a conversation with a few guys. Ever little gesture she make, makes him wanting to touch her and to just grab her and kiss her to make those flirty guys go away. The brunette caught him staring and looked Back at him. She smiled a small smile and blushed a little bit. He smiled back. She was done with the conversation with the other boys, he could feel his heart beating going faster when she was slowly approaching him.

"Hey Beck," she says with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey," Beck replied back and opened his ams for a hug, she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him to give him a tight embrace. He let go of her without wanting to.

"So how was your weekend?" she asked.

"Good I guesse, you?" he asked. He could see the small glow in her eyes, he knew that glow. *In love* all written inside it.

"It was amazing," she said softly.

"Oh," I mumbled. He saw Andre and Robbie approaching.

"Hey Tor, Beck!" Andre said.

"Hey cheekbones can I get a kiss?" Rex laughed, Tori rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"So how was your date?" Andre asked Tori. She had a date this weekend? Beck felt his heart clench inside his chest.

"It was amazing! He is truly the sweetest guy ever!" Tori said excited. The pain in his heart just doubled. Just awhile ago she blushed in front of me, now she is telling me she is in love wih her date? She was just babling about her date, but he wasn't paying attention at her words for the first time at all, otherwise he would feel hurt.

The bell rang and they had to go to classes, in the classroom Beck wasn't paying attetion in the classes. Usually he likes Sikowitz's classes, but today he just feels so down. Is his lover for her one sided after all? Or is it matual?

"Elvis!" he heard Sikowitz yelling at him. He looked up and stared blankly at him.

"Go on stage!" he yelled. He sighed once and got up from his chair and walked towards the stage.

"And now Toro!" he yelled. Tori rolled her eyes.

"It's Tori," she corrected him.

"Yeah, go on stage!" he yelled totally ignoring her correction. She got up and walked to the stage to stand beside him. Why her of all the people? He could feel his heart beating faster and didn't dare to look at her direction. She smiled at him and fixed her glance on Sikowitz again.

"So here is the improv scene you guys have to do! Tori is Mina and Beck plays Nathan! You guys are two best friends who falls in love, but you both don't know you love each other, the girl thinks she is in love with someone else and the guy gets incredible jealous!" he shouted and sat down in the back to watch them with his coconut milk in his hand. He took a sip from it.

Tori and Beck stared at each other and cleared their throat.

"Mina, I don't think he is the guy for you," he said. Tori's character gave him a sharp look.

"And why would you think so, Jake?" she snapped. He stared at her, right into her brown eyes. Her eyes are so shiny so beautiful, before he could get lost in them he ran a hand throught his hair.

"Because I don't think you really love him," he said. She frowned an eyebrown.

"I do," she replied simply.

"No, you don't I am your best friend, I know when you are truly in love and when you are not," Beck said, he was telling the truth. He didn't think that Tori actually loved this guy, the moments they shared, were much more. Did it meant nothing to her?

"Geez Jake! Leave me alone! I am sure I know when I am in love with someone! It's not because you're my best friend that you know everything about me!" her character snapped at him. He lost his control, this felt so real to him.

"I am saying this because you just don't see what's in front of you! Can't you how much I care about you? You are everything to me! You make me go all crazy and wonky! I always dream you, think about you, thinking about how much I want to grab you and just kiss you fully on the lips! I love you so much Tori!" He accidently let her name slip out of his mouth.

*Shit!* he swore to himself. He could see all the stares at him. Tori's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

He cleared his throat and ran outside of the classroom leaving Tori and the rest of the class behind with questions.

*F*ck* he ruined his friendship with the only girl that always clear up the clouds in his world. Now no one can do that anymore.

He drove away from school to some place where he always go to when he is upset. He arrived at the place and watched the sun setting down. How is he supposed to face her tomorrow at school? Should he even go to school tomorrow? He sighed and closed his eyes not noticing that someone was approaching him. The person sat down beside him and he opened his eyes. He got suprised to see who is sitting right there.

"Hey," she said and smiled at him.

"Tori, I-," he tried to say something, she cutted him off.

"Is that what you are really feeling towards me?" she asked and stared at him.

"I don't know,.." he whispered.

"You,.. Don't know?" she asked and frowned an eyebrown. He just nodded slowly.

"Yeah,.." he whispered softly.

"I do," she suddenly said. He got a confused look on his face.

"I have feelings for you," she said. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Never mind," she stood up to walk away, he wanted to stop her tell her how much he loves her. To make her all his, but for some reason he just got paralysed, there not being able to move a muscle. When he finally got unfrozen she was already gone. He ran towards his car to follow her. A thousand of thoughts ran through his head, but one question keeps on floating inside his head. She loves him? Tori Vega loves him? He felt a smile creeping on his face. Finally.

He parked in her house's drivers way and rushed out of his car. Bonking on her door.

"Tori! Please open the door!" he yelled. The door opened revealing the beautiful brunette. She was wearing a loose shirt and loose shorts. She was walking on her boots. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red, he could tell that she was crying and guilt was rushing through his veins.

"What?" she tried to snap, but her voice was all husky and unclear. So it came out more as a whisper.

"Can I come in?" he asked her. Pleading her with his eyes. He could tell she couldn't say no, when he showed her the puppy eyes. She sighed and let him in her house. She closed the door behind her and looked at him.

"I am sorry," he said.

"Sorry, about you don't feel the same at all or sorry that you were playing with my emotions?" Tori said, almost breaking down in tears.

"For not telling you this sooner," he said and walked closer towards her. She stared at him, he was so close now.

"I love you Tori," he whispered in her ear. She blushed and smiled.

"How much?" she giggled in his ear

"Want me to show you?" he chuckled.

"Show me, handsome," she whispered softly in his ear.

"With a lot of pleasure my treasure," he said in leaned in to press his lips against her soft lips. They felt the sparks fly and their skin tingling under each others touch. After a few minutes they finally unwillinging parted their kiss and looking deep into each others eyes. They both smiled, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're finally mine," he whispered.

"And I finally found my true love," she whispered back. They both chuckled and enjoyed this sweet moment of embrace.

You are my truly love,  
The one I hold dear.  
We can never been apart,  
Otherwise I can't hold back,  
My tears.

Everything about you,  
Is just perfect.  
I don't what to do,  
Because I am imperfect.

But you proved me,  
That I was the one,  
For you.  
So now I am here,  
Standing beside you.

Walking down the path,  
That is our destiny.  
Don't be sad,  
Because now you have me.

A/N : Hopefully this one shot is not bad :3! Reviews are much appreciated :D and I will hug everyone who reviews .U.! Xx 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : please also enjoy this one shot .o.! I love u guys for reading this

He was just sitting there and staring blankly at the cards. He didn't even care that Trina was clinging to him with that heavy scent of perfume that she was wearing. Tori looked at him with concern in her eyes, knowing he wasn't alright. She could read him like an open book, she doesn't know when she noticed she could read him like an open book. She always knew she had a small crush on him, but now she knew the small crush already turned into something much bigger. Could you call it love? It doesn't matter, she was sure he didn't feel the same way about her.

Sometimes he would lock his eyes with hers giving a small, but a fake smile. She would smile back, knowing he was just trying to reassure her.

"I got to go home," Andre said getting up from his chair and grabbing his jacket. Tori nodded and followed him to the door.

"Me too, I always got to get home by 10 p.m. Otherwise I don't have enough sleep," Robbie said and also walking to the door.

"Can you bring me home, Robbie?" Cat asked cheery and hopping with Robbie towards the door.

"Of course cupcake," Robbie smiled and they all left Tori's house. Tori closed her door and turned around to look at Beck and Trina who was still clinging on Beck's arm.

"You're going to stay?" Tori asked Beck with a smile on her face.

"You want me to go?" he asked her, she shook her head and walked to him.

"No, was just wondering. You can stay as long as you want to," she smiled and turned around to walk to the kitchen.

"Thanks, I,.. Could you please get Trina off me?" he asked struggling away from Trina's strong grip.

"Nooooo!" Trina yelled and clung even tighter into his arm. Tori sighed and placed the glasses with the lemonade on the sink and walked to Trina trying to pull her away from Beck, but her grip was way too strong.

The three of them fell on the ground on top of each other still trying to get Trina away from Beck.  
"Enough, Trina! Otherwise I am going to embarrass you in front of Beck!" Tori yelled at her sister still trying to pull her away.

"Are you threatening me?" Trina asked shocked, but she loosened her grip a bit from Beck's arm. That was Beck's chance to get away and that's what he did. He got up from the ground running away from the Vega sisters.

Trina pushed Tori away from her trying to cling into Beck again, but Beck fled from her obviously running towards the other direction. Tori ran towards Trina and pushed her into the bathroom locking it with a robe, that she got prepared in a closet close to the bathroom door; you may never know when it comes in handy. Trina bonked on the door asking to let her out, but Tori ignored it and plopped tired on the couch running a hand through her hair.

Beck walked towards her and sat down beside her on the couch. She smiled at him with a bright and sweet smile. This time he smiled back, but with a real smile.

"So?" she asked. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I know you are not feeling well, Beck, you don't have to pretend in front of me, you know that." Tori said placing a hand on his leg. He nodded and hugged her suddenly for comfort. She blinked twice, but wrapped her arms around him to hug him Beck.

Beck inhaled Tori's sweet scent, her scent was so fresh and calming that he just fell asleep while hugging her. She patted soft and slowly his back smiling at his sleeping face.

His head was now on her lap and he was sleeping peacefully, so she didn't want to wake him up. The bonking of Trina also stopped, she probably fell asleep in the bathroom, they always had a spare blanket in the bathroom so sleeping inside it wouldn't be that bad.

She was relieved that her parents are gone for the week, so she doesn't have to worry about that her parents would suddenly walk in and see them in this position. Otherwise her dad would points his gun at Beck.

Tori looked at the clock that was on the wall above the TV. It was 2 a.m. Gladly it's a Friday night so she doesn't have to get up early for school tomorrow.  
She yawned softly while stretching her arms and closed her eyes resting her head on the couch with Beck still sleeping on her lap and hugging into her.  
After 3 hours sleep Beck woke up and stared at the ceiling and the walls what doesn't seem like his rv. What happened again? He rubbed his temps a bit to get a clear view.

Then he noticed he was lying on a certain girls lap and the memories flowed back. He was now in Tori's house and fell asleep on her lap. He smiled at the thought, he always had a crush on Tori, but honestly, he never had the chance or the courage to admit it. He got softly up from her lap making sure to not wake her up.

He stared at her as he watched her chests rising up and down peacefully and softly. He smiled at this view and couldn't help but to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. He got up and picked Tori up from the couch.

He dragged her in bridal style upstairs to her room, he was glad he didn't had to open all the doors before knowing which room was hers. On her door was a hanging board with her name on it. It was also shiny like her "Make it Shine" locker, but these lights are purple and indigo.

He pushed the door softly open with his back and tip toed to Tori's bed. He placed her on the bed and pulled her blanket over her body.

He was about to turn around and walk away, but Tori pulled on his jacket.

"Don't go, please," she whispered with her eyes still closed and gripping tightly on Beck's jacket. Beck smiled at her cuteness and turned around to hold her hands.

"I won't go anywhere, Tor, I will stay here right next to you," he whispered and kissed her forehead. A small smile appeared on Tori's face and her grip loosened a bit.

"I love you, Beck, and I want you to be happy," Tori whispered in her sleep, Beck smiled brightly and held her hand even tighter.

"I love you too, Tori, and I am happy, right here beside you," he whispered back. He leaned forward to give her a soft kiss on her lips, not letting go of her hand.

A/N : Hope ya all enjoyed it xD! I do accept requests if u guys have any .U. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : Opposite date

They were walking back home from their akward 'Opposite date', to make it even more akward they both were walking in silence.

"So," Beck started talking trying to break this akward silence between them, but didn't know what to say. Tori turned her head around to face her great friend or crush? She just smiled, but not her perfect bright smile, because she was conflicted/confused, she doesn't know what to say anymore.

He also doesn't know what to say, so smiling back would be the best option. They both keep on walking till they arrived at Tori's house. They were both standing there on the doorsteps staring at each other without saying anything.

"You're not going inside?" Beck asked. Tori smiled again and sighed.

"Already got enough of me?" she asked with a slight sad tune in her voice.

"No, no! It's absolutly not like that Tor, just well you know yea,..." he sighed at his clumsyness with his words. She chuckled softly and give him a poke him the rib, he just chuckles along with her, because of how cute she is and runs a hand throught his hair.

"Just joking with you, anyways, you want to come inside? Watching a movie or something," she asked him with her sweet brown pupppy orbs. He could resist, say no, and turn around walk away and go home, but he can't do that. Her puppy eyes are just killing him.

"Sure," he simply replied and runs again a hand throught his hair. She smiled at him ready to open the door to enter her house.

Inside the house Beck decided to go and sit on the couch zapping throught the channels looking for something fun to watch while Tori would go chance herself in her Pyjama's. After a few minutes of waiting Tori came back downstairs. She decided to take a shower later, because she doesn't want to leave Beck alone in her living.

"I am done," she chirped happily when she was done changing. Beck tured around to face her, she was wearing a tank top, a pair of loose pants and her boots that she always wears when she is at home. Even though it's not 'sexy' or 'hot', but in Beck's eyes, she still manage to look stunning.

"Come sit here," he said while patting on the place beside him on the couch.

"Wait, you want something to drink?" she asked him, he hestitated for a second, but then nodded his head.

"Sure, what you got?" he asked her with a smile. She smiled back and narrowed her eyes a bit to think what she could get Beck to drink.

"For you my sir, I got pink lemonade prepared," she smiled and went into the kitched to get two cups and the lemonade out of the fridge.

"Well well, you are good prepared Miss Vega," he smiled back. Wondering, if she actually really got prepared the lemonade especially for him or is it just coicidence that they both love lemonade?

She came back in the living with two cups filled with lemonade inside and plopped down beside him on the couch on the place where he was patting a few minutes ago.

"I always have stuff prepared in my fridge or in my cabinets in case that my friends are coming to hang out. For Andre I got cacao prepared, for Cat I got all kind of fruit juices prepared and for you I got lemonade prepared and in case if Jade would ever come I got coffee beans and a coffeemachine in my cabinet," she explained to him. He just nodded while drinking from his lemonade.

"I see," he said, with a slight dissapointness in his voice. He doesn't know why he is dissapointed, but he just is.

"Lemonade takes the most place in my fridge," she added in a whisper, but enough for Beck to hear. The smile got back on his face and he shuffled slowy and unoticeble closer to her bit by bit untill their legs and arms touch each other giving them both a warm and fuzzy feeling inside their stomach.

She got suprised, but she can't complain. Deep inside she enjoys every moment that she has with Beck, since his break up with Jade they got even closer and got to knew each other better. As instinct she leaned her head on his chest closing her eyes to enjoy this moment of akwardless silent.

She opened her eyes by the sudden movement he made by placing his cup on the table also her cup wasn't in her hands anymore he placed them both on the table.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked her. She just blinks her eyes a few times, 'wake me up?' she thought while glancing at the clock that was on the wall. She had been sleeping for one and a half hour on his chest, she quickly got up while mumbling a soft sorry and smiled akwardly at him. Her cheeks heated up and she just looked down at the ground.

He already missed the way she was lieing on his chest, he'd wish that he didn't wake her up, so he could stare at her sleeping face again.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at her and placed his hand on hers. She smiled shyly at his sudden movement, but enjoys every second of their touch. She starts playing with his hand drawing circles with her finger on the back. He dislikes being tickled, but if it is her then he doesn't mind it at all. He enjoyes her touch and wants actually more than this, but could that ever happen?

Suddenly he grabs her hand tightly and they lock eyes. Staring at each other for a few long seconds. He starts leaning in , closing his eyes and making the space between them fade bit by bit. She is Tori, she still sees Jade as her friend and a good friend doesn't kiss the ex - boyfriend from a friend. She wants to break the kiss again, reminding him of Jade again, but she just can't.

She also starts leaning in making the inches fade away. When their lips touch the sparks are flying they got a tingling feeling in their stomach a feeling that both of them didn't feel for a long time. She wraps her arms around his neck, he wraps his strong arms around her waist so they can pull closer in the kiss if that's even possible. They part for a moment to breath, but then start kissing each other again, because they finally accepted their feelings towards each other.

When they finally part, they can only get lost into each others eyes and forget the whole world that actually still excist around them. Leaving all the concern behind them and enjoy this moment of akwardless silent between them. Without words they already knew that they've fallen for each other and that they are now an 'item' if you want to label it, but their feelings for each other is just Indescribable. 'Love' is just a weak expression of what their true feelings are, it's so much more they are feeling for each other. That words can not describe, but they can see it in each other eyes. Only they know it.

A/N : Okay, let's talk about the last Victorious episode, I think it was actually pretty funny and Cabbie was cute, but pointless, cmon taking care of a butterfly? Couldn't they think of anything else? Also... Why Beck suddenly wants to date other girls when he obviously ... 'Was' crushing on Tori, where did their crushes go to?! What happened?! o-o I only know that I am pretty upset :c I just love Bori so much, and I dun like bade, I like Beck and Jade, but bade gets a cross from me e.e Anyways thanks for reading ^ ^ reviews are much appreciated.

S/O to : Hopefaith(Check out her stories! :D), bade4nevabori4eva, , readinghottie16, guest, guest, livethelife321(Check out her stories :D!) 


End file.
